


wish i could be

by theshipshipper



Series: Jonsa Fic Spree 2020 [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipshipper/pseuds/theshipshipper
Summary: The Little Mermaid AU---"Oh dear, you look cold," Queen Cersei said softly, floating next to her. "Come, come. Let's get you inside."The Queen led her into the dark cave, offering her a seat. "Now, then. I'm told you're here because you desire to be with your Prince?" She flicked her hand and an image of Prince Jon erupted from thin air. "Hmm. I see now... Quite a handsome fellow."Sansa couldn't help but smile at the sight of him. She'd wondered how he was faring after the shipwreck and ached to check for herself. She was relieved that he seemed alright."My sweet summer child, you have it bad," Queen Cersei informed her, a smile in her voice.She blinked. "I -- what?""You're in love," she clarified with a laugh before swimming towards a tall shelf in the corner. "I know exactly what you need."---Title From: Part of your World - The Little Mermaid
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Jonsa Fic Spree 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667740
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	wish i could be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emilia_Elaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilia_Elaine/gifts).



> I cannot believe I actually finished this, holy shit. 
> 
> I've been trying to finish it since way back in december and I lowkey almost gave up until a few days ago when I started writing my moulin rouge au and procrastinated, deciding finiahing this one would be hella easier. Funny how that worked out.
> 
> Anywaaaaay, hope you guys enjoy!

i.

It’s mornings such as these, with the cool sea breeze and the sun rising from the horizon, that Jon loved the most. He’s travelled a great many distance and visited many incredible sights but to be at sea was still his favorite.

“Fine morning, My Prince,” His father’s old adviser greeted, coming to stand next to him on the deck of the ship. 

Jon turned to face the man, finds his expression hard and dissatisfied. He's known Connington since he was a child, the man was his father’s most loyal adviser and now his own, and he was fully aware that the expression on his face was due to the fact that this trip hadn’t been as fruitful as Connington hoped.

The sole purpose of their journey to Essos was to find Jon a match. 

As the future King of Dragonstone, it’s expected of him to find himself a woman to marry. A woman who would stand alongside him as a symbol of a prosperous kingdom. Connington had taken it upon himself to introduce him to the Royalties in the East to hopefully find him a girl he may wed to secure the Targaryen line, though the effort had been a fruitless one. 

The whole thing felt absurd to him -- his future kingship, most especially. 

He never imagined that his father’s Kingdom would be his to rule one day. He was the second son and a bastard one besides, to even think that he would one day be King was preposterous. He knew it was his brother, Aegon, who was always meant to rule and he’d welcomed it. 

Growing up in Dragonstone had been suffocating. Everything he did was scrutinized and it felt as though there was no room for him to breathe. Second son or not, there were expectations of him and not all of them he could meet. It had been a relief when he turned sixteen and was allowed to forge his own path, choosing to explore the sea and relish in the freedom it had to offer. But his brother’s death had altered his fate forever.

“I shall miss this greatly once we land,” Jon sighed out, his gaze once more on the horizon, though the statement was meant more for himself than his present company.

“I’m sure you shall,” Connington replied gravely, no trace of understanding in his tone. “But your voyages has kept you from Dragonstone long enough, My Prince. Your people would surely find pleasure in knowing you’re among them once more.”

Jon stifled a sigh. He’s not sure it’s true. His people surely would have preferred his brother. Aegon was primed to rule them, not him. Up until a year ago, Jon had been but a sailor, and now, before him, lay an endless road of responsibilities he’s expected to cross.

ii.

Sansa scanned her surroundings carefully, determined to find a new treasure to add to her ever-growing collection of human artifacts. 

Though the site was too far from her father’s kingdom and too close to the Golden Witch's realm, she has been excited to visit the site specifically. She's heard from merfolk and other sea creatures that this shipwreck was one of the few that still remained untouched by humans and therefore still full of wondrous treasures to be found.

As she swam through the area, though, she found exactly why that was. The damage to the ship had been too massive to salvage anything. Most of the items she’s found so far had been covered in black dust and nearly ruined; there wasn’t much that she could keep. 

A smile blossomed onto her face as her eyes alighted on a small item hidden among the corals. She swam towards it and grabbed it for inspection, wondering what it’s meant to be. It’s thin and long, the design similar to her Father’s Trident, though significantly smaller and of a different color.

She frowned, waving it around to try and figure out its use. Finally, she sighed and inserted it into her sack, resolving to ask her friend, the Seagull, what it was. He would surely know.

She wandered around for a while longer, finding more treasures than she expected before finally calling it a day. She was sure there was plenty more to discover but she didn’t want to stay and risk being caught. Her Father would be angry if he found out she’d been visiting the shipwrecks.

“Sansa!” Sansa! Sansa!”

The sound of her younger brother’s voice brought a smile to her face upon her return home, turning to catch the littlest of her siblings as he swam towards her.

“Hello, little brother,” she greeted fondly, planting a kiss on his cheek. “Are you done with your lessons for the day?”

He nodded before glancing at her sack eagerly. “Did you find anything?” he asked her in a quiet tone, his eyes gleaming with excitement.

Rickon, her youngest and wildest sibling, shared her fascination with humans and their ingenious inventions. He's asked to bring him along during her travels many times before but she refused in fear of getting him in trouble. 

Rickon followed her into the cave she’d found to store and hide all her treasures and she showed him each of the new items she found and its uses

“Dinglehopper?” Rickon repeated, taking the trident-like item from her hand. “What’s it for?”

“For your hair,” she told him dutifully. “Humans use it to keep their hair proper.”

“Huh.” Rickon mused, weaving the end of the Dinglehopper through his own head of curls. “Incredible.”

Sansa laughed and showed him the other items, explaining each as she’d learned from the Seagull. Her brother listened eagerly, trying them all out for himself. 

"Next time will you let me come with you?" Rickon asked quietly as they made their way back to the castle. "Please, Sansa? I want to see the surface too."

She made a face. "Rick, you know I can't. I'm not even supposed to go there myself. Father would be furious if he ever found out I also brought you along."

He pouted and she was almost tempted to agree to let him tag along next time if she didn't know any better.

Though she herself didn't see any problem with it, her father, the King of the Sea, had decreed that no merfolk shall ever wander close to the surface and interact with humans.

None of her siblings had a problem with this; they were content as they were, but Sansa, with her dreams of one day venturing onto land, couldn't help but be curious of the life above. 

A sudden loud eruption caught her attention, followed by another one. She looked up and saw strange colors reflected in the water. 

She bit her lip, itching with curiosity. Any other time she wouldn't have hesitated to swim up and see what the commotion was, but it's getting too late and their family would surely notice their continued absence.

"What do you think it is?" Rickon asked curiously, changing his direction upwards.

She grabbed onto his arm, shaking her head. "Rick, you know you're not supposed to."

"But, Sansa, don't you want to see?" He asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes before untangling himself from her grasp.

"Rick," she shouted after him, gaining speed to try and catch onto him.

It's too late, though, because he reached the surface before her, and she found herself speechless once she saw what the commotion actually was. It was some sort of explosion that lit up the sky with strange shapes and colors.

"It's amazing," Rickon said, his voice filled with wonder.

"It is," she agreed with a grin, before she noticed the ship where the shapes were coming from. "Rickon, stay here and stay out of sight."

"Where are you going?"

"I just want to see something."

"Wait - " he reached for her arm when she started making her way towards the ship. "Sansa," he said in a hushed tone. "We're not supposed to go near humans."

"I know," she admitted, though this wouldn't be the first time she tried.

"I'll be back soon," she promised before swimming towards the ship.

It's a familiar one, dark and slim with a big sign painted with the color of blood. There's many dark tales surrounding the ship in particular and all sea creatures feared the sight of it. She's heard the whispers among her people about the humans responsible for the demise of their kind.

She was frightened the first time she ever saw it but the fear had diminished the longer she observed them. They all seemed so harmless and joyful. She always saw them - what was it called? - dancing with their feet and swaying about.

With enough practice from times she'd done it before, she managed to climb to the side of the ship. She peeked through the small opening and the big four-legged creature was upon her almost immediately.

"Hello, friend," she greeted with a giggle, reaching out to touch its face. The humans on the ship called him Ghost, Sansa decided it must be its name. "Did you miss me?" Its tongue lolled out and licked her face, making her giggle all the more. "I guess you did."

"Ghost! Where did you go off to, you big oaf?" 

Ghost turned and headed directly to his caller, a man with dark hair and dark grey eyes. Sansa sucked in a deep breath when she caught sight of him.  _ The Prince _ , she thought with a dreamy sigh. She's only been admiring him from afar, watching him in the daylight with the wind touching his hair as he watched the sea.

He was already a sight to behold from a distance but seeing him up-close was even more glorious. Oh, how she longed to be next to him. 

"Beautiful," she sighed out, watching him laugh with the other humans as music played around them.

Thunder rolled suddenly, followed by the strike of lighting, making her turn to the sky. The waves have started to get violent, tipping the ship dangerously into sinking. She fell back into the sea when the ship tilted, swimming away for her own safety. 

She met her brother at a distance, and together, they watched in pure horror as the ship ultimately collapsed.

  
  
  


iii.

The soft humming voice is what finally brought Jon back to consciousness, the sound as gentle as the calmest sea. 

He coughed out uncontrollably as water dripped out of his mouth, trying to get up. He opened his eyes to the most beautiful woman he’s ever seen, her hair aflame and her eyes as striking as lightning. Radiant, was the first word that slipped into mind as he stared at her, the thought proving more accurate when a bright smile enveloped her face.

“You’re awake,” she told him softly, ceasing her singing.

“Where - ” He blinked, trying to make sense of what happened.There was the storm and his ship catching fire. And trying to get Ghost into the boat and getting himself stuck. “What - um, who are you?“

She opened her mouth to respond, except it’s not her voice that he heard. 

“Prince Jon! There you are,” he heard Connington’s voice calling him from a distance. “We’ve all been worried sick, I was preparing some men to go back into the sea and...”

He doesn’t hear the rest of his words. He turned back to the girl, except she wasn’t there anymore. He looked around and tried to think where she could’ve gone. “Where is she?”

“Where is who?” Connington asked, reaching for his arm to try and help him up.

“The girl,” he clarified. It took a bit of effort to stand up, his entire body protesting at each movement. “Where did she go? She was just here.”

“What girl?” Connington asked again, as though he wasn’t making any sense. “Goodness, Jon, your skin is pale and hot. We need to get you ins -”

“No. Wait - I need to - ” He tried to push Connington away but stumbled when he tried walking on his own. He felt much weaker than he realized. “The girl - ”

“There’s no girl, Jon,” Connington insisted, leading him to the direction of the castle. “Come inside. You need to be seen to by the Maester.”

  
  
  
iv.

Sansa looked around her secret cave with her eyes brimming with tears. Her father, in his rage upon his discovery of her disobedience, had completely destroyed the place that once held her all her priceless possessions. 

She swam towards the ground and picked up one item after another, trying to see if any of her treasures were salvageable. She knew her Father would be angry once he discovered her collection and that she'd been to the surface more than once, but she never expected the gravity of his rage once he actually did. 

_ "You disappoint me, child," _ her Father's voice rang in her mind _. "I've told you again and again never to go near the surface." _

She knew that merfolk and other sea creatures whispered about the terrors humans have brought upon their realm but it clashed against how she saw them. They were so harmless and joyous and Sansa, more than anything, wanted to be part of that world.

_ "But, Father -- what is so wrong with - " _

_ "Silence!" _ His voice boomed in anger. 

Sansa backed away in surprise; she'd never seen her father so enraged. There was something on his face she'd also never seen before. 

Fear.

It made her feel ashamed to make him so, but if he just... explained to her what was so wrong with the humans then maybe she'd understand. But her Father never really knew how to treat her like he did the rest of her siblings. He treated her as though she was still a child. 

If her Queen Mother was still alive, she would no doubt help Sansa understand.

"We know someone who can help you..."

The wheezy sound made her look up and found two moray eels floating before her, the pair of them watching her with mismatched eyes.

She stumbled away from them in surprise. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"We're here to offer you help, Princess," one of them said in a nasal voice. "We know someone who can give you what you want."

"Yes. Our master would be more than happy to oblige King Eddard's beloved daughter," the other continued.

"Master?" She asked, watching them as they circled around her playfully. "Who's your master?"

"Why, who else? The Queen, of course," one of them answered.

The Golden Witch, she thought in surprise. Of course.

Queen Cersei was still greatly feared in the ocean but there were some merfolk who whispered of her deeds; it's said that she sometimes granted wishes for merfolk seeking help. She couldn't speak for its truth but... if the whispers were true and she could grant merfolks' wishes then....

If her Father couldn't understand then maybe she'll go to someone who might. But still…

"My Father would never allow it."

"Your Father just left to visit some of his Bannrmen and appointed your brother as the one in charge," they informed her. "He won't be back for days. What do you have to lose, Princess?"

_ Nothing _ , she thought.

"Take me to her," she said, voice firm despite the sudden hammering in her chest.

"Gladly," one replied in a sing-songy tone. "Follow us, Princess."

Queen Cersei's fortress lied deep underwater, in some of the oldest and darkest parts of the ocean. Not many sea creatures found themselves wandering near it and Sansa could feel dark powers working around her as soon as she reached the cavernous palace.

She started to feel uneasy; now that her anger and frustrations were simmering down, she couldn't help but be fearful.

To go near the surface and disobey her father was one thing, but to seek out his greatest enemy seemed even more wrong.

"Well, what do we have here?" The voice she heard was soft and gentle and it eased her fears greatly.

She turned to find the Queen smiling warmly at her. She's beautiful, her hair golden and long. She seemed unlike all the frightening tales being whispered about her.

"My sweet child, you look cold," Queen Cersei said softly, floating next to her. "Come, come. Let's get you inside."

The Queen led her into the dark cave, offering her a seat. "Now, then. I'm told you're here because you desire to be with your Prince?" The Queen flicked her hand and an image of Prince Jon erupted from thin air. "Hmm. I see now... Quite a handsome fellow."

Sansa couldn't help but smile at the sight of him. She'd wondered how he was faring after what happened and ached to check for herself. She was relieved that he seemed alright.

"My sweet summer child, you have it bad," Queen Cersei informed her, a smile in her voice.

She blinked. "I -- what?"

"You're in love," she clarified with a laugh before swimming towards a tall shelf in the corner. "I know exactly what you need." 

She seemed to be searching for something, pushing away the different vials on the shelf. "Ah, here it is," she said, sounding pleased as she swam back towards Sansa. She had with her a vial, the liquid inside glowing a bright blue. "This potion shall turn you into a mermaid for a senight. All you have to do is sign this."

Queen Cersei snapped her fingers and a glowing piece of seaweed appeared. Sansa stared between the two items. "A senight," she repeated in wonder, glancing at her tail. 

To have her own feet and walk among humans... oh, what a dream it would be.

"Yes, indeed. However, before the sun sets on the end of the last night, Prince Jon shall have given you a true love's kiss. If he has, then you will remain a human permanently. If not -- " her face grew dark. "Your tail shall return and you -- will belong to me."

The warm expression on her face returned only then, wrapping Sansa in her arms. "What do you say, child? Will you take the deal and have your happily ever after or shall I send you away to live the rest of your life in heartache?"

"Sansa, what are you doing - "

Her head whipped to the entrance, surprised to hear her brother's voice. She found Robb, with Rickon right behind him, swimming towards her. They must've seen her leaving with the moray eels. Before she could even move away from Robb's reach, their bodies were immediately trapped by seaweed binds.

"You boys have not been welcomed into my home," Queen Cersei said, her tone still polite as she turned to Sansa once more. "Now, Princess, have you made your decision?"

Sansa turned to her brothers, a frown creasing her brows. "If I accept then it means -"

"It means you may never be with your family again," Cersei finished, confirming her thoughts.

Her heart dropped at the thought, thinking of her father and her siblings. Insane as it sounded, she was genuinely considering it.

It wasn't even just because of Prince Jon; she'll admit that she would be happy to see him again but -- she didn't belong in the ocean. To live among humans, to live beyond the sea and spend the rest of her days exploring the land. That's where she belonged, not here.

As if reading her thoughts, the Queen smiled. "One more thing, dear. Potions like this come at a price," she said.

She looked down in sudden disappointment. "I - of course, but - I don't have -"

"No worries, sweet child. I don't require much." Her finger trailed a line up Sansa's throat, her smile growing dark. "I just want your angelic voice.

  
  


v.  
  


Jon hummed the familiar tone under his breath, trying to remember that day on the shore. Each time he closed his eyes, he saw her. Red of hair and eyes as blue as the ocean.

And her voice. Gods, her voice. He couldn't get it out of his head. 

"What would I give to live where you are," he sang her words quietly, looking over the horizon as the sun began to set. "What would I do to see you smiling at me?"

Connington insists that he'd only imagined her. But how could he so clearly remember the words to a song if he never heard it before.

"Jon. I thought you'd still be here," her sister, Rhaenys, said knowingly, entering his balcony in aggravation. "The guests have been waiting for you. The ball is in your honor, after all."

He sighed out, shaking his head. "You know I did not ask for a ball."

"There's a lot of things you did not ask for," she reminded him with a sad smile, coming closer to fix his collar. "And yet our people must ask you to take responsibility for them."

"I'm not made to be King, Rhae," he still needed to say. "I don't know how to be a ruler. I -- I'm not Aegon."

"No one is asking you to be," she assured with a sad smile. "Just be yourself and I'm sure you will be fine." 

She patted him on the shoulder. "Now, come on, Prince Jon. Your guests await."

He heaved out a sigh and nodded. "Alright, then. Let's get this night over with."

He followed Rhaenys back into the room and down to the ballroom where some of the most powerful families in Westeros were gathered.

He took a deep breath and tried to summon some courage to face them as a Crowned Prince would. He felt like a fraud in their presence, fully aware that he lacked the qualities befitting a future King. It didn't help that Connington made it his life's mission to introduce him to all the eligible women in attendance, no doubt determined to find him a match this time around.

Jon went along with it politely, conversing with the guests and even dancing with some. More than once, he had to deflect talks of politics with the men, but having all eyes on him was honestly the oddest part of the night. 

In truth, though, it wasn't as terrible as he usually found these things. However, he was still relieved once it was declared to be done and guests started to leave.

"Rhae, I'll just go out for a walk, if you don't mind?"

"Of course." She said with a smile, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "You did well tonight, brother."

He nodded and offered her his own small smile before heading out of the castle. He first visited the kennels to fetch Ghost, who was kept away from celebrations so he doesn't frighten the highborns in attendance.

They walked along the shore in silence, with Ghost walking ahead of him. He kept a slow pace, deep in thought as he let the sound of the waves calm his anxious mind.

He sighed out, running a tired hand through his hair. Tonight was only the first of many, he didn't know how he was supposed to do this kind of thing for the rest of my life.

His thoughts were cut off when Ghost suddenly broke into a run, barking as he went.

"Ghost, hold on," He called after the dog, following the sound of his bark. 

This was pretty uncharacteristic for the mutt; he rarely barked, for one, and Jon didn’t know what to expect when he finally caught up.

“Ghost, what are you -” He stopped in his tracks, surprised at the sight of him circling a woman playfully, his tail wagging in joy. “Are you alright, miss?” he called aloud, walking towards them. “I apologize if he startled you. He’s harmless, I assure you."

He didn’t think there were still guests out and about the castle. Most have left with their ships and those who were staying had already been directed to their respective chambers. 

“Are you lost, My Lady?” He asked once Ghost finally settled down. He turned to her once more, there was something about her that was awfully familiar. “Wait -- it’s you,” he said in realization, eyes wide in surprise. It’s  _ her _ . The woman who saved him. He’d remember those blue eyes anywhere. He reached for her hand. “I - I’ve been looking for you everywhere. Where have you been? What’s your name?”

She opened her mouth as if to answer but no words came out. She brought her hand to her throat and shook her head. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked, frowning in confusion. She repeated the gesture and he understood it then. “Oh. You - uh, you can’t speak?”

She nodded and he felt his heart fall in disappointment. It couldn’t have been her then; he barely remembered what happened that day but he remembered the woman’s voice very clearly.  _ Someday I’ll be a part of your world... _

He cleared his throat, stepping away. He didn’t mean to forget himself -- for a moment there he thought he finally found her. “Sorry, My Lady. I - I thought you were someone else.” He looked at her once more, belatedly realizing the state of her.

She was dressed in some sort of makeshift dress out of cloth that looked like a ship’s sail and her footwear was missing. She couldn’t have been one of the guests; she must’ve washed ashore somehow, mayhaps from a shipwreck.

“You must be exhausted. Let me, uh… let me escort you inside and get you some help. ”

  
  
  


vi.

Sansa couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed by everything that has happened; one moment she was just fantasizing about what it would be like to be human and now she has her own set of legs and could walk among people she’d only watched from afar.

She reached to touch her feet, smiling at it in wonder. She rose from the bed and walked towards the window, welcoming the bright sunlight into the chamber. 

A woman came in shortly to help her prepare for the morning before being led downstairs where Prince Jon and his sister, Rhaenys, as she introduced herself the night before, was there to greet her.

“Good morning, My Lady,” she said with a bright smile as she slipped her arm around Sansa’s. “The dress suits you well. Doesn’t she look lovely, Jon?”

Prince Jon coughed out in surprise. “I - yes, My Lady. You look, um...  _ radiant _ .”

Sansa smiled at him and nodded in thanks, her heart fluttering in her chest. He looked handsome in his white polo as well and she badly wished she could tell him so. 

“Jon, you’re riding into town today, yes?” Rhaenys asked conversationally, turning to her brother as the three of them walked outdoors.

“Aye. Is there something you need me to buy?” He asked, as if this was a usual request.

Sansa turned to his sister curiously and caught the mischievous smile on her face. The expression told her that Rhaenys was expecting to get her way, a look that reminded Sansa of her own sister whenever Arya sweet-talked her way into something.

“Well, I was hoping to tour our guest around Dragonstone,” Rhaenys began, smiling at Sansa. “I wanted to do so myself but Lady Margaery has extended her stay and she’s the sort who prefers to remain indoors. Since you’re already heading into town, mayhaps you could do it in my stead?”

“I - but - I’m not good with - Rhae, I wouldn’t know where -- ” He stuttered, pausing only when he caught Rhaenys’ eye. He then turned to Sansa, looking a bit sheepish. “I’d like you to join me, My Lady. If you wouldn’t mind my company?”

She nodded in acceptance.

“I warn you though, I’m told by many that I’m not a very pleasant company.” He offered her a shy, almost embarrassed, smile.

She smiled back, though she would have to admit that while a day with Prince Jon sounded great to her, her mind was soon preoccupied with thoughts of what she might see during their visit into town. 

She didn’t know what to expect in this new adventure but she couldn’t wait to discover what land has to offer.

  
  


vii.

"Robb, there she is," Rickon informed him in a hushed tone, making him glance at the castle from the rock he was resting on.

He couldn't claim that he'd been to the surface before, nor that he ever wanted to, but he'll admit there was something fascinating about the land above.

He frowned when he saw his sister come out of the dark castle, her body wrapped in some sort of thick and bloated material. 

"What have they done to her?" He asked worriedly. "What odd contraption is that?"

"That's what humans wear," Rickon informed him knowingly. "I've seen it from the paintings Sansa had."

Robb's frown only deepened at that, recalling the secrets his sister kept that was only recently revealed.

"I can't believe she would want this for herself," he groused, watching as Sansa entered a carriage. 

"I can," Rickon replied thoughtfully. "Aren't you curious about what lies beyond that castle?"

Robb narrowed his eyes at his little brother. "Don't you go asking the witch for your own set of feet, I'm warning you."

Rickon rolled his eyes. "I won't. But that's because I like my tail." He wagged his playfully and splashed some water at Robb.

Rickon laughed at that before turning his gaze back to his sister. "They're moving."

The two of them followed the carriage throughout the island, careful not to be seen. Thankfully, the island was small enough and surrounded by connected bodies of water that they could still spot Sansa from afar.

By mid day, they parked their carriage and took a boat to visit a nearby lagoon. Robb and Rickon swam across the estuary to be closer, their confidence growing as the skies darkened into night.

"I really wish I knew your name," they heard the man say as they got closer. "I can't just keep referring to you as 'her'. Maybe I could guess?"

Sansa nodded encouragingly, smiling widely at the man.

"Okay, then. Uh… Genna?"

She shook her head.

"Elizabel?"

"He's never gonna get it," Robb remarked with a snort.

"Tarah? Meredyth? Larra?"

He listed off a few more names and Sansa's face fell more and more in disappointment as he continuously got it wrong.

"Serise?"

_ So close... _

"It's Sansa, you idiot," Robb said loudly in frustration. 

Rickon gasped in surprise and dragged him down the water to hide as the foolish prince turned to their direction. After not finding anything, he turned back to Sansa and took his final guess, smiling hesitantly.

"Is it… Sansa?" Her face brightened immediately and nodded. "It is? Wow. Okay. Sansa. That's a really pretty name."

"I don't know what she sees in him. I really don't," Robb commented, making Rickon roll his eyes. 

Much later, a kiss was almost exchanged between the two as they crossed the bridge, only for it to be interrupted when the boat suddenly tipped over.

Robb was about to come to his sister's rescue when Rickon pulled him away. "Robb, look," he whispered, pointing at something by the boat.

Robb turned and found the witch's moray eels floating away. He frowned. "That witch is trying to sabotage Sansa."

He turned to his little brother who was trying to put on a brave face. "It's okay, she still has plenty of time," he assured, trying to remain positive. "And they're not always going to be on boats. Those moray eels can only do so much."

But the fact that they're taking an active part in trying to ruin Sansa's chances of getting her wish was worrying.

"We need backup," he decided. "You stay and keep watch of our sister. I'm going back to the castle to fetch Arya and Bran."

  
  


viii.

Sansa felt as if she was floating in air as the next few days passed by.

The land above sea was everything she hoped it would be. The people around her were kind and warm and she kept discovering new things each day. Not to mention, her Prince was a far better man than she assumed. 

He was quiet but thoughtful, caring and gentle. He spent most of his time caring for his people as the Crowned Prince and still always found time to spend with her.

As days went by, she found herself falling even more in love with the man and couldn't bear the thought of being parted from him.

She sighed out, letting her head fall back on the bed. Her time was quickly running out and she has yet received a true love's kiss.

They did almost kiss once, back at the lagoon. But he hasn't made a move to kiss her again since then, as if restraining himself for propriety's sake.

She'll have to do it herself then, she decided. But it was to be her first kiss and she wanted it to be special.

"Sansaaaaaaa," she heard her name called from outside the window, the familiar voice of her friend making her smile. 

The Seagull landed on the window sill and she walked over to greet him with a smile.

"I suppose congratulations are in order," he said happily. "I hear you and the Prince are getting married."

Her eyes widened in surprise; what he said was news to her.

"You didn't know?" She shook her head. "Everyone is talking about it! Maybe he meant to ask you today."

She gasped and ran for the door excitedly; if it was true, she'd hear it from Jon himself. Unfortunately, she was halfway through the stairs when she heard something different.

"But, Jon -- so soon?" She heard Rhaenys ask in disbelief. "Surely there's no harm in waiting."

Sansa leaned over the staircase to inspect what was happening and found Prince Jon with Lady Margaery in his arms. Rhaenys stood opposite them, frowning in displeasure.

"I'm done waiting, Rhae." He turned to his side, smiled at Margaery. "She's been here all along and I didn't even realize." He turned to his sister again. We'll wed in two days. Please tell me you will help."

Sansa gasped, unsure how to react.  _ How…? Why…? _

She stood there, frozen in shock as she stared at Rhaenys, praying to the Old Gods for her friend to put a stop to this. 

The Princess was quiet for a moment before finally answering with a sigh. "Alright. I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you, Rhae."

She looked away and found Sansa. Her face fell and offered a sad look. "If you'll excuse me, I have matters to attend to."

She walked away from the pair who was too busy talking to each other to notice her exit and approached Sansa. She led them back upstairs to her solar and informed her of the surprising turn of events. 

"It's madness, Sansa," she let out in frustration. "Yesterday he couldn't even stop talking about you and now he wants to marry Margaery?"

Rhaenys shook her head in disbelief but Sansa could only sit there, staring at the fire as she tried hard not to cry.

"And that woman -- she calls Jon a bore and yet now she's stuck to him like a leech. I cannot understand it, honestly."

Sansa agreed with her wholeheartedly; she couldn't understand what's happening, either. But she didn't see what else could be done.

"I thought he'd gotten over his obsession over that woman who saved him," Rhaenys continued with a sigh. "And now he thinks is Margaery? She can't even swim to save her own life." 

Sansa abruptly stood up from the chair and offered Rhaenys a courtesy, her own way of begging leave. Rhae doesn't stop her, seems to understand that she doesn't want to talk about it any longer and bid her friend goodbye so she could go back to her chambers and finally let her tears come freely.

She's heard enough and had no way to speak her mind; she wanted to scream and shout at Jon to see her, to remember that it was her who saved him, not Margaery Tyrell. The biggest insult of all was the fact that the only thing he remembered of her was her voice and she didn't even have that anymore, either.

She cried throughout the day, her tears falling as if it never means to ever stop. And that was how she fell asleep that night.

  
  


ix.

"How's that possible?" Robb asked in disbelief. "How can he marry another woman after spending all that time with Sansa? Unbelievable! That - that walrus of a man. I will - "

" _ Alright _ , Robb. Stop calling him names and shut up -- " Arya cut into her brother's rambling, her voice thick with annoyance. "I'm trying to think and you're being too loud."

Arya thought that everything with her sister was going well. Just the other they saw her with the Prince, the two of them walking along the shore side by side. They were laughing and he was asking her questions to get to know her and he even sang to her. 

Yet now he was getting married to someone else?

Though Arya would have to admit that Prince Jon seemed a bit romantically inept, it was obvious to anybody with eyes that they were attracted to each other. So what happened between that night and yesterday morning when he suddenly had a change of heart?

Obviously, the witch had something to do with it -- but how?

Cersei was quite creative in her ways, to be sure, but Arya and her siblings, with help from friends, had done all they could to make sure she couldn't do anything to try and sabotage her sister any further.

She and Bran even captured those pesky moray eels with help from gendry. He made some sort of entrapment that kept the morays from shooting electricity. 

She turned to the Seagull. "Oy, you. Go to Sansa and tell her to meet us at the boardwalk by the beach." Then she turned to Robb. "You and Bran should go visit those dumb moray eels and try to see what you can find out."

"Us? But they're more afraid of you," Robb retorted. "You'd get a better chance getting answers from them."

"Yeah but Sansa's heartbroken right now and I can't trust you not to just point out that she shouldn't have done all this in the first place," she said.

"Like you don't want to do the same thing."

She rolled her eyes. "I'll have plenty of time to do that once we fix this. Now go," she instructed.

"What do you want us to do with the morays? It's not like they'll really talk."

"They will," Arya insisted. "They shoot electricity to see and their cage keeps them from doing that so they're basically blind. Plus, they're air-breathers. Just stick them in the water for long enough and they won't have any choice but to talk. There. That's why they're scared of me. Now, go. Be back before sun down tomorrow."

Just as they're about to leave, Arya called her brother back. "If all else fails, tell Father. We can't keep this from him any longer. Not with our sister at risk."

He nodded and disappeared into the water. Arya turned back towards the shore and swam to the boardwalk with Rickon.

It doesn't take long for Sansa to come to them, her eyes puffy and expression so heartbroken that Arya didn't even know what to say.

It's Rickon who first found his voice to comfort her. "It'll be okay, Sansa. We'll figure it out." He reached for his sister's hand when she sat down. "We won't let anything bad happen to you."

Arya was glad that Rickon knew what to say, though she could tell from her sister's face that it didn't have much effect. 

"It has to be that witch's doing. She must've put a spell on him or something," Arya found herself saying. "She's been trying to meddle every step of the way but we won't let her win."

Sansa offered her sister a grateful smile but she could tell it was a farce. She sighed. "Your Prince be okay,". She added, knowing it's what Sansa truly wanted to hear. "We won't let anything happen to him, either."

Sansa took a long breath then gestured at her throat.

"Your voice?" Arya asked. "What about it?"

She gestured a few more times, trying to say something. Arya tried her best to understand, though it took a while. "The woman - you voice -- wait, what do you mean she has your voice?"

Sansa shook her head and shrugged, at a loss herself.

Arya tried not to frown. "Well, whatever it is, I'm sure Robb and Bran will figure it out." 

They lapsed into a bout of silence and Sansa reached for the water, playing with it distractedly. 

"They'll marry tomorrow at sunset?" Arya asked, needing confirmation even though she felt guilty reminding her sister of it.

Sansa nodded.

"Robb and Bran will be back by then," she assured, willing it to be true. "The witch will obviously make sure you're nowhere near that ship so you'll meet us here, we'll get you on that ship, and we'll somehow break that curse in time for you to kiss the Prince and get your happily ever after."

  
  


x.

Sansa reached the ship just before sundown -- barely.

Robb and Bran hadn't made it back yet and they had no way of knowing how to break the spell. Not that she could do anything about it from miles away. She couldn't swim toward the ship with her feet and Arya and Rickon couldn't have carried her all the way there. 

Thankfully, an orca heeded Rickon's call of distress and she helped them reach the ship in time.

"It's in the coral," she heard a shout from the distance once they finally reached the bottom of the ship.

Looking out, she saw a small figure in the ocean, swimming towards them.

"It's Bran," Rickon said happily. "He made it."

"It's in the coral she's wearing," Bran informed them breathlessly once he was finally close enough. "That's how the witch has been controlling the woman. It's enchanted with sansa's voice to charm Prince Jon."

_ Of course _ , Sansa thought in realization. The Witch must've done it before they even caught on to her schemes.

"How can Sansa break the enchantment, then?" Arya asked for her 

"By breaking it, literally,* Bran answered, turning to sansa. "Once you do, your voice will return and the charm will break. Prince Jon will be back to normal."

Arya turned to her then. "You know what to do?"

She nodded and made her way up the ship as she had done countless times before, except it's much easier with her feet than it was with her tail. 

The ceremony was just starting when she reached the deck but from behind Jon and Margaery she saw that the sun was about to set. She ran to them and grabbed the coral necklace from Margaery's neck without hesitation. There was an audible gasp from the attendees but she doesn't let it deter her from throwing the necklace on the floor to break it.

A mist erupted as soon as it hit the ground and the essence drew towards her. She felt it enter her mouth, down her throat, and returning her voice.

She looked around and saw that the effects of the broken coral was instantaneous foe others as well. Margaery stumbled back and fainted, caught in time by the priest.

Sansa then turned to Jon; he was looking around in confusion, holding his head as if it ached. "What - where am I? Wha - " He caught sight of her and stopped. "Sansa,"

She ran towards him and enveloped him in her embrace. "Jon," she sighed out in relief.

He pulled away slightly, looking at her in bewilderment. "Your voice - you - "

"I got it back," she finished his sentence, smiling at him. 

"I had a feeling it was you that day," he told her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "It was those eyes of yours. As blue as the ocean."

Her smile widened, leaning in to ki --

"Useless mortal," Cersei's voice boomed all around them as she rose from underneath the water and onto the ship. She glanced at Margaery's unconscious body distastefully "If you want something done, you have to do it yourself."

"Who are you and what do you want?" Jon shouted at her, pushing Sansa behind him instinctively.

They're standing by the edge of the ship and glaning below, she could see tiger sharks circling the bottom of the vessel. Cersei's spawns, most likely making sure they don't try to escape.

"Who are you and what do you want," Cersei mimicked Jon's words insultingly. "You dare to speak to me, you foolish mortal?"

Sansa tried to search for her younger siblings below, praying to the Gods that they managed to leave before Cersei arrived. She couldn't bear the thought that she put them all in harm's way.

Sansa cried out in sudden pain, her body convulsing violently. "Jon, she gasped out, her voice weak.

He turned to her just as she fell on the floor. His eyes widened in surprise when her legs disappeared in exchange of her tail just as he was reaching for her.

Cersei laughed in amusement. "You're too late!"

Ceraei commanded the water to tip the ship sideways and grabbed Sansa and dragged her back into the ocean before Jon managed to regain his footing again.

Just before she fell into the water, she saw him run after her, struggling to balance himself. "Wait, no -- Sansa!"

"How tragic," Cersei noted in a mocking tone, leading her deeper below. "No one can save your Prince now, Princess. My brethren have special orders to tear him to pieces." 

She gasped, looking up to try and make sure that the ship was still intact and that he was nowhere near the sharks. "Let me go, you monster," she screamed, struggling with the seaweed bind Cersei had put on her

"I can't do that, sweetheart," Cersei replied in a devilishly sweet voice. "Not until you've served your purpose."

Sansa's purpose was to be bait, she realized this as soon as she saw her Father speeding towards them with Robb and his retinue of soldiers behind them.

She noticed that there were other soldiers making their way up to the surface for the first time, presumably to fight Cersei's spawns.

"Cersei!" Her Father's voice echoed all around them, his voice firm and powerful. "Release my daughter right this instant."

Cersei let out a laugh. "You cannot make me do that, Eddard. Your daughter and I made a deal and it's time for her to pay for it."

Her Father's face darkened and she had to speak up before it was too late. "Daddy, I'm sorry," she cried out, trying to reach for him. "I'm so sorry. I didn't - "

Cersei pulled her back painfully and her Father growled. "Let her go and I'll do whatever you want. Release her. Now!"

Cersei hummed, sounding pleased. "Well, I'm not one to decline a good bargain. You'll agree, then? To take your daughter's place as my servant?"

Cersei brought out their contract and commanded it towards her Father. Sansa's eyes widened when she realized that he would actually do it. For her.

"Daddy, no," she shouted, trying tostop him. 

But it's too late; her father pointed his trident to the contract and signed his name, thereby binding him to the witch's command on her behalf. 

"No," she whispered. "This is all my fault."

His Trident flew to Cersei's hand and she immediately pointed it to her Father. Black mist erupted from the tip and all the mermen in front of them - her father and brother included - turned into coral polyps one by one.

Cereei let out a roarous laugh, taking pleasure in her own cruelty.

Something tugged at her arm, surprising jer, and she turned to see Jon, trying to drag her back to the surface -- to safety. She let him, taking one last glance at her bather and brother.

When they finally reached the surface, she's immediately enveloped by Jon's arms. "I thought I'd lost you again."

The warmth in his embrace was enough to help her gather her strength. She pulled away after a moment, reaching for his face with her bounded hands "You need to get out of the water. It's not safe for you."  _ It's not safe for anyone. _

"I'm not leaving you," he insisted, shaking his head. "I lost you once, I'm not losing you again."

"You have to, Jon. I need to save my father, his realm -- all of this is my fault and I need to make things right."

"Then let me he --"

"Sansa, there you are," Arya cut him off before he could finish his sentence, grabbing her by the arm to cut off the seaweed bind. "Are you alright?" 

Her sister looked battle-worn, the side of her arm bleeding. "I am but you're not. What happened to you?"

"I'm fine. Those nasty tiger sharks were a nuisance. How about you? How did you get free from - "

She was already shaking her head before Arya could finish her sentence. "I didn't. It was -- Arya, Cersei has Father's Trident."

"What? But -- "

"Cersei made a deal and Father sacrificed himself for me. We need to act fast or she will no doubt take over the entire kingdom and put countless sea life at risk."

Arya nodded. "Okay. What's the plan?"

Sansa took a deep breath, trying to think. "I - just - gather what's left of the royal guards. Distract Cersei, I'll try to take back the trident somehow."

Arya nodded and swam away immediately. She turned to Jon then, trying to commit his face into memory before pushing him away fromhjer. "Jon, you have to leave. Go to safety." He looked conflicted, very much unwilling to leave her. "Please do it for me -- Cersei will use you to hurt me if she catches you."

Reluctantly, he finally did as she asked. Though not without a promise. "I'll be back. I'll find you."

She watched him swim away for a moment before diving back into the water to do whatever it takes to stop Cersei no matter the cost.

When she arrived at the battlefield, it was immediately obvious that they're no match for her -- not with the trident in her hand.

"She's too powerful," Arya screamed to inform her after commanding a set of soldiers to attack.

As if irked by their incessant attempts, Cersei swirled the trident around herself to summon her powers. Dark mist enveloped their surroundings as she slowly grew bigger in size.

Before Sansa could come up with any viable plan to take back the trident, Cersei spotted her among the chaos and smiled. She pointed the trident right at Sansa and a tornado formed itself around her, as if to single her out while the chaos circled around her.

"This is all thanks to you, my dear," Cersei told her mockingly. "And for that I owe you my thanks."

Cersei struck her with lightning coming from the trident and she narrowly missed it from killing her. Sansa looked around helplessly as she sat on the ocean bed, dread settling in the pit of her stomach as the end finally came.

  
  


xi.

It had taken some effort to reach his ship and climb up that by the time Jon reached the spot where he last left Sansa, the witch had somehow grown ten times his size. 

She stood ahead of him, swirling a golden trident around herself as she wreaked havoc to their surrounding. Jon frowned, trying to make sense of it; that trident on her hand must be providing her with the power to do all this. 

His whole body was shaking from both the cold and the underlying fear but he refused to let it stop him from doing what he must in order to save the girl he loved.

He took a deep breath and gathered his thoughts. The queen hasn't noticed him yet, striking her trident at something far below. Jon couldn't see what it was but he used her distraction to his advantage; his vessel bowed to the tornado's will so he had no way of controlling the direction it took, instead he grabbed hold of the helm and steered it all the way around so the spar of the ship was pointing to the Queen. He screamed in effort, his arms aching as he tried to go against the sea's current. 

His pain paid off when the spar struck the witch in the stomach with the help of the tornado's flow. She screamed out in pain, letting the trident fall back into the sea before she herself hit the water in full impact. 

Jon jumped out of the ship just in time but he fell prey to the tail end of the massive tornado. The angry sea made it impossible to reach the surface, the current leading him further down. He struggled to swim upwards, his energy dwindling as his lungs ran out of air to breathe. His body convulsed as water entered his airway and he could feel himself slowly lose consciousness as his body made its descent further into the bottom of the ocean.

"I've got you," Sansa's voice was clear in his muddled mind, enveloping him in her arms as she dragged him back quickly to the surface.

He gasped out as soon as fresh air hit his lungs, coughing out the water in his lungs as he did. It took a moment to regain his breathing and he found Sansa watching him worriedly, her gaze locked on him.

"You saved me again," he told her, smiling despite his exhaustion.

"We saved each other," she corrected, curving her body against his chest for comfort.

Ahead of them, a figure rose above the water. He had the golden trident in his hand, looming above them with obvious strength and authority. 

Father," Sansa breathed his name out in relief and they watched as he calmed the angry sea.

With a sigh of relief, he wrapped his arms tightly around Sansa, comforted by the fact that she's alright. They remained that way for a moment, savoring the feeling of being in each other's arms.

Sansa was the first to pull away, a sad look in her eyes. "I have to go," she told him.

He doesn't question it; he could see the conviction in her eyes. He had so much to say and so much to ask her but he knew it would have to wait. 

He released her from his hold and nodded. "Just promise that you'll come back to me."

She doesn't answer. Instead, she reached for him, her fingers tangling with his hair as she captured his mouth on a kiss. He pulled her closer to him, his heart pounding in his chest as they kissed at the thought of having to let her go.

  
  


xii.

Sansa remained hidden behind a boulder as she watched Jon from afar, her beloved standing by the shore as he stared over the horizon.

He did this often, standing on the same spot as he waited for the sun to come up. She knew he was waiting for her and she wished badly to be able to go to him, to feel his embrace again, to catch one of his rare smiles -- to taste his lips again.

But now she knew the cost of her dreams; the entire realm had paid for it. Cersei's siege had lasted only for a night and yet she had claimed countless lives and homes. Her people were still recuperating and Sansa swore never to forget how much damage one wish could wreak.

"You truly love him, don't you?"

Sansa was surprised by her father's sudden approach; he hasn't spoken to her in the days following Cersei's revolt and she wasn't expecting him to do so anytime soon. 

She knew he had more pressing matters to attend to, what with the damage they'd endured, but his father's avoidance was purposeful -- obvious, even. And while he had gracefully accepted her apology, she wished she knew how to earn it.

"I have been trying to avoid this conversation," her father admitted, a sad smile taking over his ever-present somber expression. "How can a Father bear the thought of failing his child."

She stared at him in confusion. It was her fault that Cersei even managed to claim his trident, not his -- she didn't know why he would think otherwise.

"You, my child, are very much like your mother," he said, his tone melancholic. "Smart, kind, and ever so hungry for adventure,"

"I still clearly remember the day that I lost her. During one of her trips to the surface, she was captured by a warship from the East. It had a bird as its sigil and it was named Mockingbird." He paused, thoughtful. "I learned of her capture too Iate and found her dead by the hands of those cruel humans. I raged and tore their ship to pieces, though I knew that it wouldn't bring her back. 

"All I had left of her was my children and I knew the only way to protect you all was to keep everyone from ever coming into contact with humans again." He turned to her then, meeting her eyes. "When I learned that not only did you disobey my orders, but had done it frequently -- I feared that I would lose you, too." He sighed out. "And I almost did lose you, only it was by my own doing that it happened. Had I been more forthcoming with you then mayhaps you never would have fallen prey to Cersei's schemes. And for that reason, I must ask for your forgiveness.

Sansa didn't even realize that tears had begun to fall from her eyes. He's never spoken about her mother's death before and finally hearing about it made her realize just how frightened he must've felt upon finding out that she not just went over the surface but came into contact with a human as well.

She sniffed and circled her arms around him, grateful for all he has done to protect their family. "I love you, daddy."

"As do I," he replied, kissing the top of her head as he used to when she was still a child. "Now, is being with this boy truly what you want?"

She looked up at him, surprised by the question. "Yes. With all my heart."

"Then I suppose there is only one thing left for me to do," he said somberly, laying his trident flat on the water. "Never in my life did I think I would ever do this but that man proved himself worthy of you when he risked his life in order to save you. I cannot think of a better man to entrust my daughter to. Go. Be with him."

His trident glowed in the water and it enveloped Sansa in a golden mist, she looked down can found a beautiful blue dress forming around her as her tail transformed into legs. 

She looked up at her father questioningly as the current began to push her gently towards the shore.

He simply nodded and smiled, offering her his parting words. "Take care, my child, and never forget that you will always have a home in Winterfell."

"I won't forget," she promised before turning in search of Jon once more as her transformation finished.

He was still standing right where he was, gaze still locked on the horizon. Ghost was the first to notice her approach, his tail wagging excitedly while his company remained fully unaware of her presence.

She could hear him singing under his breath, his voice soft and smooth as he sang the familiar words. "What would I give to live where you are? What would I pay to stay right beside you?"

She smiled and looped her arms around his waist from behind. She felt his body tense up until she started singing the next of the song. "What would I do to see you smiling at me?"

He turned in surprise and there she found the biggest smile she had seen on his face. He twisted around to hug her back, leaning forward so their foreheads touched and their noses met in an eskimo kiss.

She felt herself smile as she closed her eyes, finally content as her fingers tangled with his soft curls "Now I can be… part of your world."

**Author's Note:**

> PS gifted this fic to Emilia_Elaine bc I remember her mentioning on a comment to one of my old fics that the specific chapter reminded her of the song 'kiss the girl' from TLM, and I remembered that everytime i played the OST while writing this hahaha


End file.
